


Uprising

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Al is starting early.Tomorrow’s going to be the day, but his special talents make things… a little more complicated.The Men of Letters won’t know what hit them.





	Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> So I lied because I didn't know yet but there will be two more stories, this being one of them. I'll upload the last one soon. Enjoy!

Al is starting early.

Tomorrow’s going to be the day, but his special talents make things… a little more complicated.

The Men of Letters won’t know what hit them.

He’ll confuse them more than he did Mick, the poor guy. He didn’t realize at the time; he really thought he was doing him a favour when he showed him his parents.

This time, it’s supposed to hurt.

Men are so easy to read once they let their guard down; once they are asleep.

He has never shared the sadism of his immediate family, but he can’t help but admit a certain... satisfaction. They will hurt, but that’s a price he’s more than willing to pay.

He enters their drams. One by one.

It’s easy. One of them suffers from claustrophobia, for crying out loud. Up and down a creepy dark corridor it is. All night.

Another one? Spiders? Easy as pie.

He stops when it comes to the boss of that particular camp, though.

Another orphan.

Abandonment.

But Al steels his heart.

They had all the information Mick has, and more. They could have just another path, like he did.

But they are still ready to kill every monster in this country.

None of them will be well rested tomorrow when the troop attacks.

One of the guys Al has to deal with is particularly nasty. He enjoys killing way too much. Probably got along great with that Ketch fellow.

Time to make him feel what it is like, being torn apart.

By sunrise, he has them all awake, scared, worried, panicking, just like he wanted.

Time to call Kate.

He has made them so tired and paranoid, he gets the message that they have been dealt with only one hour later.

Al grins.

Now, as long as the Winchesters are alright, everything will work out fine.

* * *

 

Water is patient.

Water is wild.

Water has no time.

Water waits too long.

Water can never be stopped.

Mel likes to think she shares that characteristic with her element .

She’s sitting at the bottom of the lake she found near her cousins, concentrating, almost every last bit of her focused in a different drop, a different location.

They need someone to be their eyes, all of their eyes.

Mel is coordinating with her brethren. All of them have been sick of being hunted like animals for a long time, and most were eager to learn about the new path that has opened for them.

They have their own plans for the rest of the planet.

Once empty lakes must be filled again. The world must find its balance again.

But that’s for later.

Now, what matters is that today works out. That today, the Men of Letters get captures as they deserve to be.

 _Be careful, be vigilant_ , she sings through the waves. _Stay strong. It will all be over soon. We will win._

If only she could see into the Men of Letter’s base, but it’s dry, so dry, too dry to live.

She hopes Mick is alright. They have a future. If he survives.

And then, just for a second, a tiny fragment of a moment, she is there. In the base. Mary Winchester is pointing a gun at Crowley. Everyone else looks terrified.

She is too. But she is water, she is tempestuous, she is calm, and she knows what has to be done.

Water always knows.

The drop she sees through falls down on Mary Winchester’s face.

She’ll never know how it got there.

But she knows it was the plan of the universe all along.

As long as it helps the Winchester, she doesn’t mind at all.

She knows they have won when a coin falls down into a stream not far from the best.

“The best news, Mel”.

Even though Dean can’t see her, she grins.

* * *

 

 Claire has talked Jody into letting her help out. True, Jody never agreed to her actually being part of the action, but this is the life she has chosen.

She’s ready to fight.

For Cas. For Dean. For Sam.

And the woman in the pants suit isn’t much of a danger, really. She has her unarmed within seconds.

“Why are you doing this?” she hisses while she ties her up.

“Because you went against my family” is all she says.

They don’t need long to take over. They might be well-trained, but they are still stupid in certain regards.

“You’re really good for your age” a young shapeshifter named Tony tells her, grinning.

“I could say the same. Or are you actually an old hag masquerading as a teenager?”

He laughs.

“And a sense of humour. I like it.”

“Why are you talking to that abomination – “ one of their prisoners starts to shout.

“Unlike you, he actually knows how to talk to a lady” she tells him. “That’s why.”

* * *

 

 The pack surrounds the house.

They are just waiting for Garth to give the signal.

Dean and Cas have chosen a good day. They’re right in the middle of their cycle.

Strong enough to attack, but not wolfing out.

“Alright guys. Here goes. For the Winchesters.”

“For the Winchesters” his family whispers back.

They were right.

The Men of Letters are woefully unprepared, and no amount of screaming “The werewolf protocol!” can help them.

“You really thought this would work? Taking over?” he asks.

“We’re not just some wannabe hunters you can shove around and order to behave”.

“Let me go, you mutt!” a woman shrieks.

He laughs.

* * *

 

 They are everywhere.

Monsters. Hunters. Sometimes working together, sometimes separate.

But all with one goal in mind.

America will be free again, and it will be the first country to have peace between humans and monsters. Once and for all.

In a way, they must be thankful to the Men of Letters. But they’ll leave it to historians and other cynics to eventually point it out.

Instead, they’ll fight and fight and fight until they have won.

And they do.

A new dawn beacons the next day.

One in which they don’t have to be afraid anymore.


End file.
